Drinks and stupid games
by Lostyourmind
Summary: A silly game of truth or dare evolves into something entirely different. A well known topic but oh so fun to write about. Warning: a lot of smut and a foursome...


_A/N: A little playful one-shot. A topic that you readers probably have seen before but it is just awfully fun to write about. Just hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! Warning beforehand: A lot of smut._

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters; this belongs entirely to J.K. Rowling. I just like to play in what she has created._

 **Drinks and stupid games**

'Hermione, you have to stay with us. This time we are not letting you go home. You are going to play this game, drink some fire whiskey and get absolutely fucked up like the rest of us.'

She turned around on her heels when she heard Sirius Black howler at her. 'And what makes you think I will get drunk from fire whiskey?'

After the war she didn't drink just apple juice to get over her issues. It started with some butter beers but when she found they wouldn't do the trick, she skipped to the hard stuff. Drinking at night made her not have nightmares, which seemed totally worth it to get smashed. Life had been rough and she was not dealing with it very well.

Never handling a dare well she sat down with the others. It was near Christmas and the entire order was gathered at Grimmauld Place. It was around eleven o'clock and most of the people had gone to bed already. Only Sirius, Remus, Ginny, Harry, Ron, Draco and Tonks were still downstairs in the kitchen and thinking of drinking games to play.

'How about truth or dare?' Hermione offered. Some people looked confused, especially Sirius, Tonks and Remus. Funny to know they never played that game at school. The rest of them definitely did.

Ginny looked at her with a suspicious look. 'This is going to get out of hand Hermione.'

'The more the better right?' An evil grin spread over her face while Remus and Sirius were looking very shocked.

'How do you result this into a drinking game Hermione?' Harry was looking curiously. She knew he was secretly having a crush on Draco and he looked very keen to finally get his chance. Hermione still wasn't sure if Draco was into Harry but they would definitely find out tonight.

'Well it's not really a drinking game but it's definitely more fun than a drinking game. Now we at least get something out of it besides a raging hangover. We can make the deal though that you have to drink whenever you finished a truth or a dare?' She looked over the rest and they seemed to consent.

'Is someone finally going to explain the rules?' Sirius looked annoyed for being left out of knowledge. He wasn't used to not knowing things.

'Each person gets their turn to ask either a question the other person has to answer in truth or they get you a dare, which can exist out of anything. But do remember that this is wizard truth or dare so if you pick a truth you have to answer it and if you pick a dare you have to do it. If you don't you have to spend the rest of your day entirely naked and you do not get to choose to stay in your room all day when you are.'

Remus, Draco and Harry looked a bit uneasy she noticed. She was very curious to know what they were hiding.

'Okay Harry you know the game, you can start.' Hermione ushered him while she took a big sip of her fire whiskey, making eye contact with Sirius while swallowing the burning drink.

'Fine. Sirius, truth or dare?'

Hermione stuck her feet under her bum to hang closer over the table. 'I'm not going to start as a pussy so dare it is.'

Harry chuckled, he knew Sirius a little bit too well. 'Take off your shirt Padfoot.'

Everybody was hooting and whistling while Sirius made quite the show off it. He pulled up his old shirt and exposed his muscled torso and his tattoos. The scars made him even better looking, not a lot of people could pull that off.

Settling down again Sirius was looking at every person gathered around the table, trying to decide who he was going to call out. 'Remus, truth or dare?'

'Truth.'

'I knew you were going to pick that you little wolf.' Remus growled at him in response.

'Just ask the question Padfoot.'

'Out of all these beautiful witches and wizards.' He pointed around the table. 'Which one do you want to snog senseless?'

The girls giggled and the guys were shifting in their seats uncomfortable, hoping he wasn't going to pick any of them. Everybody was kind of looking at Tonks, expecting her name to be called. 'Ginny.'

Remus dropped his head into his hands not being able to look at the redhead girl's name he called out. He had to answer truthfully, he wasn't planning on spending his Christmas naked.

Ginny's cheeks had gotten even redder then the color of her head but Hermione knew her best friend very well and she knew that Ginny had a little crush on their favorite werewolf.

'Ok, Hermione truth or dare?' She gasped, shocked to hear her name called.

'Truth of course.' She was still a bit uptight sometimes.

'Are you a virgin?' Her mouth fell open.

'No!' She just blurted out, she couldn't keep it in.

'So miss goodie-two-shoes actually had a cock inside her, who would have known.' Sirius was lounging back into his chair while he was practically undressing her with his eyes.

Ginny was giggling uncontrollably now. 'Ginny truth or dare?' Best thing to move on as fast as possible.

'Dare.' Ginny had always been the brave one.

'Kiss Remus on the mouth. With tongue!' That would shut her up.

Remus was frozen in his chair, he probably never guessed that his fantasy would be so easily fulfilled. Ginny, who was sitting opposite him, crawled on the table and while she was on hands and knees on the table she pulled forward and grabbed Remus by the hem of his shirt. Hermione could feel herself getting wet by the sight alone. Her and Ginny had never been shy with each other and explored a lot of things together.

She locked eyes with Sirius again, staring at him with fire in her eyes. In the corner of her eye she could see Ginny latching on to Remus' lips. The kiss deepened very quickly and the howling moan of Remus filled the kitchen. Even Harry was sporting a hard on from the show they put on. He was pushing against his pants trying to make it more comfortable. Hermione was the only one that saw Draco looking at Harry's bulge with a very hungry look. She needed to get him for the next truth or dare. She needed to help her best friend out.

When Remus moaned out a second time it was Tonks that spoiled the fun. She jumped from her chair and ran out of the room, probably upset because she obviously had a thing for Remus. To Hermione's surprise Ron got up as well. 'I will make sure she is okay.'

'Keen isn't he?' Draco laughed out loud.

Ginny crept back to her seat while she left Remus very disheveled. Ginny's hair was muffled and her lips swollen. She hung back in her chair putting one knee against the table. She kept staring at Remus, eye-fucking him. Finally she tore her eyes away from him and looked around the table. 'Draco truth or dare?'

'Truth.' He looked uncomfortable.

'Are you straight, gay or bisexual?' Ginny didn't beat around the bush.

'I'm not straight.' Everyone gasped. 'And Ginny why are you asking me this question? You already know the answer!'

Now everyone looked in shock at Ginny, what the hell did she do to know that kind of information? 'Ginny?' Harry raised his eyebrow at her.

'I suspected him to be bisexual while we were in our threesome with Blaise.' She nonchalantly answered without even blushing. That Ginny was a fucking savage. Not even Hermione knew about this one.

'Well now you know the answer I swing both ways.' Draco grinned at Harry while making that statement. Harry was having hard time dealing. 'Harry truth or dare?'

'Dare.' Harry was breathing heavily not taking his eyes of Draco.

'Take of your shirt.'

Harry was very keen to lose his shirt upon Draco's request, within a second it was gone. 'Right… uhm… Hermione… truth or dare?'

'Dare.'

'Kiss Ginny like you kiss each other when you girls are horny and there is no man around to fulfill your wishes, like I know you girls did.' Everyone was going nuts by this dare. Whistling and hooting again while Sirius and Remus were looking at the girls with complete shock and curiosity.

Seeing as Hermione was already sitting next to Ginny she just swayed her right leg over Ginny's lap and straddled her before kissing her mouth hungrily. The kiss was wild, wet and very hot. Tongues were involved and their hips were rocking together smoothly. The moan and groan of Remus and Sirius was noticed and the girls finally let go of each other. Hermione trailed her fingers over Ginny's right boob and Ginny shivered in anticipation. After a quick peck on the lips Hermione slid back into her own seat.

'I think I just came in my pants.' Remus muttered and the rest laughed with joy. Every person at the table was getting extremely horny and every single man at the table was sitting with rock hard erections in their jeans. They were not even hiding it anymore.

'I'm definitely devastated that we didn't go to school with you girls. That would have made school fucking awesome!' Sirius groaned. He was plainly staring at Hermione's nipples that were visible through her shirt. She wasn't even wearing a bra.

'Draco, truth or dare?'

'Dare.'

'Kiss Harry.' Harry was probably very thankful for Ginny's dare.

Draco made his way over to Harry and he carefully took his head in hands. He started carefully with his lips against Harry's but after the first touch they were a lost cause. Harry attacked him like a hungry animal that hadn't eaten in days and Draco happily went along with it.

After some throat clearing and coughing from the rest they finally let go of each other. Draco got up and offered his hand to Harry who took it gratefully. 'Bedroom now!' Draco growled and Harry didn't know how fast he had to follow.

The laughing and yelling filled the kitchen. 'Well that leaves the four of us.' Hermione grinned at Sirius, Ginny and Remus. This could be fun.

'Seeing as it was Harry's turn and he just lost the game, I'll take over.' Remus took over.

'Hermione truth or dare?'

'Truth.'

'Who did you lose your virginity to?'

Oh this was a shit question. 'Fred…' Even Ginny didn't know this. '…and George.'

'You lost your virginity with two men?' Sirius had been amazed every time the hot witch opened her mouth this evening.

'I do know they share everything but I didn't know it also included sharing their women.' Ginny shook her head in disbelief.

'I can assure you that I wasn't the first woman they shared. And I will definitely not be the last. I suspect they have this list where they deflower as many women as possible.'

'That's barbaric.' Remus was in shock.

'I do not agree.' Hermione discussed. 'They are very skilled lovers and because they made my first time really worthwhile, they introduced me to the lovely hobby of having sex.' She winked at Sirius making it more obvious. She honestly felt no shame tonight. Or maybe it was the fire whiskey, she took another shot anyway.

'Ginny truth or dare?'

'Dare.' She knew there would be no more truths after this.

'Take of your top.'

Hermione knew that Ginny also wasn't wearing a bra and she could not wait to see the look on Sirius and Remus' faces. Ginny took her time to slowly pull of her top. When her nipples came in sight she heard a hoarse 'Fuck' from Remus. Ginny threw her top at him and leaned back to give the gentlemen a fair sight of her beautiful tits. Ginny was well endowed in the breast department and her skin was this pearly white which made her nipples stand out.

'Hermione truth or dare?' They were purposely skipping the men.

'Dare.'

'Give Sirius a lap dance.'

Hermione looked evil when she got up. 'Okay but first I need to do something.' She took out her wand and pointed at all the doors that led to the kitchen, warding the doors and pulling up silencing spells. 'Now no one can hear or see us now, we can do whatever the hell we want.'

Sirius and Remus grinned at each other this was probably going to be their best Christmas ever. Hermione walked over to Sirius and Ginny put on some music.

Sirius shoved back his chair so that Hermione had full access to his body. She circled him, touching him with a single finger she drew across his shoulders, neck and back to the front again. Parting her legs she kept them straight while she bend all the way forward, her hands touching her feet while she gave Sirius a full view of her ass. Sirius put his hands on her outer thighs and she slapped them away. 'No, no honey, no touching.' She teased him. Sirius grunted in answer.

After dancing around him she sat down on his lap facing away from him. She circled her hips and she could feel his hardness probing her butt. It turned her on to know that he was hard for her. It cost Sirius all his will power not to grab her hips and pull her against him. In the corner of her eye she could see that Ginny made her way to Remus and was following every movement Hermione made. Remus the lucky bastard got his own lap dance.

The girls put on their little show and got totally lost in the moment. Remus and Sirius' were already sitting close together so when the ladies were straddling their men they hunched over and shared a kiss between the two of them. They were teasing the men because they were desperate to get a kiss from either of the ladies. Of course Remus already had his share. Taking pity on Sirius Hermione finally let him touch her. She brought his hands to her hips and he took them with power. His fingers were pinning into her hips and she could feel bruises forming.

'You have no idea what you have gotten yourself into Missy.' He bends forward and kissed the crook of her neck, letting her moan a little. She bucked her hips against his member and pushed her breasts towards his face. Burying himself between them she felt the wetness dripping from her.

'Let's get this little obstacle out of the way.' He pulled her arms above her head and started to tug at her dress. She willingly lifted herself of his lap to give in to him. The feeling of the fabric that caressed her body made her shiver. 'Are you cold missy?'

She shook her head and moaned when he was already twisting her left nipple with his fingertips. Letting her head fell backwards she kept moving in his lap. 'Stay still or I won't be able to hold on much longer.' She squeaked in surprise, very proud of herself. Trying to stay still after that cost her a lot of strength. The only thing separating them was her panties and his jeans.

Ginny on the meanwhile was grinding furiously against Remus while she was pulling his shirt off. Remus' moaning seemed more like howling and Hermione was wondering when it would be a full moon. She didn't want her best friend to turn into a werewolf every month. When it wasn't near the full moon then Remus could nibble at her friend all he wants but when it was, she hoped he would keep his teeth together.

'When is it a full moon?' She asked Sirius while she was sucking on his earlobe.

'Not until two weeks.' He reassured her. Happy with the news she trailed her tongue from his earlobe to his neck.

'You are driving me crazy Missy.' He grabbed a handful of her hair and pulled her head back a little, while looking her in the eye with a look in his eyes that made her wonder if she needed to be afraid. 'Enough with the teasing.' He launched forward and took her mouth with his. When their lips collided a force of electric coursed through her and she was sure that he felt it too.

Sirius wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her roughly against his body while picking her up. With one hand he pushed all the remaining items of the kitchen table before he laid her down on it. She put her elbows underneath her and looked at him daringly.

One hand still tucked under her body he pulled her against his groin. With his other hand he started at her neck and caressed her boobs teasingly while she gasped at the contact. He followed his way down across her stomach reaching the hem of her panties, which were soaked.

'Why are you still wearing your pants?' She moaned and started tugging on his buttons. He happily helped her get rid of the nuisance and Hermione was happy to see that he wasn't wearing any underwear and his erect cock sprang free from its reigns. Her eyes bulged when she saw how big it was, definitely bigger than the ones she was used too.

'Don't worry, it always fits.' A wicked grin looked at her and she arched her back when he drew his finger trough her folds and against her center. She moaned when he inserted a finger inside her and started to circle slowly. When her moaning enticed he inserted a second finger.

Her eyes were closed and she loved the way Sirius knew where to find all her buttons. The boy's at school were much more clumsy and searching for the right angles. Sirius knew all the right angles.

She gasped in shock and her eyes flew open, when all of a sudden she felt the tip of tongue teasing her nipple. Sirius was standing before her but seeing as he wasn't bend forwards he couldn't be it. She looked at her left and saw the red hair of Ginny covering her upper body, the little minx.

Ginny herself wasn't wasting any time, Remus was already undressed and had his cock deep within her best friend. Apparently he wasn't the restraining guy. Or Ginny couldn't wait to for him to fill her up, she knew her a little too well.

'Sirius please.' She moaned while he was teasing her relentlessly. The speed of his fingers was antagonizing and slow, but that was probably the point, he wanted her to beg for him. The cocky men that he was.

'Say the magic words Missy.' What's with the freaking nickname?

' . . …Now!' His eyes lit up in amusement but he was finally ready to give in to her wishes. He positioned himself before her and slowly he let his raging member slide into her folds. She wasn't having it though. She bent forward and gripped the back of his ass to ram his cock into her. He let out a really loud groan to accentuate his feelings. 'Fuck!' He cursed while holding himself still for a moment. 'You are fucking tight, hold still!'

He took a few deep breaths and looked at the woman in front of him. She was bloody amazing, if he had known that the bushy haired know-it-all, actually was a freaking sex princess he wouldn't have waited this long. He could have had her a numerous times before this one. She was actually the female version of himself, kind of scary.

'Remus touch my clit.' He could hear the read head girl shout, where did they bread these kinds of girls? They definitely weren't around when he was attending Hogwarts, otherwise he would have found them. Harry, Draco and Ron could consider themselves very lucky.

Remus was only too happy to oblige, reaching his fingers to Ginny's front. He was taking her doggy style, or wolf-like in his case. Ginny was moaning along his howls and Sirius could hear that they were near.

Finally he found the strength to move inside Hermione without filling her with his seeds immediately. Keeping the witch happy he was still moving his fingertips over her clit and she was making these happy noises that were a little different from moaning. He chuckled in amusement and he pulled out a little, only to slam his body into hers again.

She reached up to meet his trusts and they fucked each other in unison. Hermione was close and she encouraged Sirius to go harder and faster. 'Your wish is my command.' He growled and wend at it. Pretty soon she started to squirm and whimper beneath him. He flicked her clit between his fingers and she came undone, moaning his name in the process. Her walls clenched and everything around his cock tightened. While she was milking him he couldn't hold it any longer and collapsed on top of her riding out his own orgasm.

Remus and Ginny were still going at it and Hermione came from under Sirius to help Ginny reach her end. Still on her back she turned so she could reach Ginny's nipples from under her. Hermione let her tongue slide over them and popped them in her mouth to suck on them. Sirius was just sitting back enjoying the view.

'Oh yes!' Ginny screamed and her knees gave way while she was coming. Hermione now reached up from the table and between Ginny and Remus she grabbed for Remus' balls. She fondled them and Sirius new that this would do the trick for Remus. And while he was howling Hermione reached up and caught his mouth with hers. In surprise Remus kissed her back while spilling his seeds in the exhausted Ginny, collapsing on top of her.

Satisfied, Hermione returned to Sirius to sit on his lap, looking very smug. 'Always the little help.' Sirius smiled while he kissed the lovely witch again.

She smirked and played with his hair. 'Can we go to your room now?' Her eyes were twinkling and he knew that she was nowhere near done.

'Just the two of us?' He asked her. He didn't mind either way. Ginny definitely was something he wanted to try out and it wouldn't be the first time that he shared a bed with Remus.

'Well, I was thinking that Remus might also like a dip in my pool so can we make it the four of us?' She looked at him innocently and from now on he knew that she was an amazing actress. Innocent my ass, he thought!

'Anything for you my love.' He kissed her on the mouth and lifter her up, not even bothering to put on clothes, he just hoped they wouldn't run into anyone.

The next morning Sirius, Hermione, Ginny and Remus woke up together naked and in a newfound bliss. 'Can we please do this again?' Ginny opted.

'You girls are welcome her anytime, no matter when you can always come.'

'Oh we definitely will… come.' Hermione noted and the girls wend into a fit of giggles. Remus and Sirius could only smirk at each other. 'You know you guys have totally ruined sex for us now.'

'How did we ruin sex for you? It was fucking amazing!' Sirius blurted out.

'Yeah can you imagine us now going back to school and having to endure all these fumbling boys that don't know what they are doing. Do you think they can satisfy us know after we experienced this?!'

'Maybe we can make some arrangements to visit Hogsmeade and meet up there.' Sirius proposed. The girls nodded in agreement. That would do.

'We have to go to breakfast though before someone is going to look for us.' Remus pointed out and while disappointed, they all agreed.

After getting showers together, which spiraled into a whole new fuckfest, and getting dressed they finally made it to the kitchen. 'Merry Christmas everybody.' Molly was making breakfast and didn't seem to notice that the foursome was looking very flustered.

They all mumbled back the holiday greetings and sat down at the table. Harry and Draco were sitting a little to their right and were holding hands under the table, Hermione noticed. Good for them.

Tonks and Ron were sitting opposite Draco and Harry but they hadn't even noticed them coming in the kitchen. They were whispering and blushing much to Remus' relieve, now he didn't have to feel guilty.

'You know this morning I found your dress Hermione, on the kitchen floor.' She turned bright red when Mrs. Weasley turned towards her. 'Did you lose it?' Fuck she totally forgot last night.

'Yeah… uhm… Doing… Laundry…' She tried to make a coherent sentence which wasn't easy.

All she did notice was that Remus, Ginny, Sirius, Draco and Harry went into a great fit of laughter, leaving a very confused Mrs. Weasley.

 _A/N: Please leave a review if you liked it, then I can make sure there is more to come!_


End file.
